Takumi
Takumi '(pronounced "'tah-KOO-mee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #58 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, Takumi is a Pro at a skill level of 1500 and doubles with Víctor or Hayley. In Baseball, he is also a Pro, at around 1100 skill points and his team consists of him, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, and Shouta. He is also the 9th best player, being the lowest Mii to be on the Champion's team. He plays on the teams of Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, and the Champion Sakura. In Boxing, he is the second worst with only around 105 skill points. Wii Sports Resort Takumi isn't in Pro Class in any sport (Cycling being the only exception), which differs from his excellent skills in Wii Sports. In Table Tennis, his skill is not good. His level is 221+. In Basketball, he is pretty good at the skill level of 926+ and he plays with Maria and Sarah by his side. In Swordplay, Takumi isn't very good at level 341+. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 19th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Takumi is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 10 edits on "Wii Sports" articles or for making 1 edit on a "Master CPU" article. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. （たくみ） * In Wii Party, Takumi has stage 50 clear with 267 points in the Solo Mode and is 3rd place in the default rankings. * He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. He is very defensive and strikes often. ** He appears in Small Black Armor. * Takumi '''appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * He's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * In Wii Party: Friend Connection, he makes the third-best pair with Steph with a total score of 66 points (Old Friends). * '''Takumi '''appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. ** He also makes a big jump from green armor in Stage 18 to black armor in Stage 19. * '''Takumi is the worst Mii on Sakura’s Baseball team and is also the best Mii to play in every Baseball position at least once. * He's the only Wii Sports Mii with that hairstyle. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Castanets. * Takumi is always right-handed. * In some Wii Party artwork, Alisha is giving him a bomb while he looks at her, worried. ** The game seems to be Time Bomb. ** In another one of his Wii Party artworks, he seems to be playing Moon Landing. * He and Emily have the same skin color, favorite color, and mouth and are both Pros at Baseball and play on the same team in that said sport. ** This does not confirm a relationship, however, since none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relationship. * He is one of the three outfielders in Sakura, the Baseball Champion's team. Gallery TakumiDACotQR.JPG|Takumi's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-3-2.png|Takumi's badge (Wii Sports edits). Badge-35-0.png|Takumi's badge (Master CPU edits). Badge-39-4.png|Takumi's badge Badge-83-6.png|Takumi's badge 52- Takumi's Team.jpg|Takumi's Baseball Team. 20140710_144512.jpg|Takumi about to play a Boxing match. Takumi.png|Takumi as a rival in Table Tennis. IMG_20160903_145344.jpg|Takumi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Takumiart.jpg|Takumi in an official Wii Party artwork. Takumi_castanets.jpeg|Takumi in Wii Music. Takumi Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Takumi in Swordplay Duel IMG_0403.JPG|With Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Dry Bones, Yoshi and Theo (Mario Super Sluggers) All Yellow Miis.jpg|Takumi is in the top left. 2018-02-07 (17).png|Takumi in Baseball. 20180211_080920.jpg|Takumi and his teammates Maria and Sarah in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (68).png 2018-03-13 (7).png|Takumi doubling up with Hayley in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (35).png|Takumi doubling up with Víctor in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0614.jpg|Takumi saying hi. DSC01965.JPG|Takumi in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531865649535902760003.jpg|Takumi in Swordplay Duel. 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Another photo of Takumi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.04.50_PM.png|Takumi wearing purple armor in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0470.JPG|Takumi playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (36).png|Takumi in Cycling IMG_0764.JPG IMG_0807.JPG|Takumi sword fighting at Dusk 2018-08-26 (16).png|Takumi pitching in Baseball Takumi in Bowling.png 2018-10-01 (52).png 2018-10-07 (17).png Tyrone, Pablo, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Rainer, Takumi, and Holly participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Andy, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Shinta, and Rachel participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Asami, Eddy, and Takumi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Pierre, and Akira participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Takumi and George participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Takumi, Lucia, and George participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Takumi wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Takumi carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png IMG 1670.jpg IMG 1709.jpg IMG 1833.jpg Eduardo, Sarah, Maria and Takumi partcipating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png IMG 2022.jpg IMG 2284.jpg IMG_2695.jpg|Pablo with Takumi and Matt Takumi, Marisa and Steph participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 1.png Bingo Card 2.png Takumi,_Abe,_Ai_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Alisha, Matt and Takumi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Takumi, Matt and Sakura participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Gwen, Takumi, Hiromasa and Stephanie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Takumi as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Yoko, Takumi and Victor participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(100).jpg Takumi in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(313).jpg HNI 0099.jpg|Takumi in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. 20191019 143409.jpg Category:Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Japanese Miis Category:Mii Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Yellow Males Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Vice Beginner Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wore Small Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with wrinkles